


Triming the Tree

by Fields_of_Heather



Series: Loki - Family Style [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Mistletoe, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27985359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fields_of_Heather/pseuds/Fields_of_Heather
Summary: "To the right..... a little more..... more, NO back!"Loki rolls his eyes, turning his head to glare at you. Behind him, the seven foot tall, fresh cut tree floats a few inches above the ground.You ignore his glare, squinting at the tree and the large window behind it, "Just a bit to the left."~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~More Christmas traditions for your family and one just for you and Loki.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Loki - Family Style [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994092
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	Triming the Tree

Trimming the Tree

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"To the right..... a little more..... more, NO back!"

Loki rolls his eyes, turning his head to glare at you. Behind him, the seven foot tall, fresh cut tree floats a few inches above the ground.

You ignore his glare, squinting at the tree and the large window behind it, "Just a bit to the left."

Loki twitches a finger and the tree moves slowly to the left.

"Right There!" You gasp and the tree freezes in place before dropping to the floor.

The smile that lights your face makes Loki's mouth twitch upwards at the corners. Even after several years and just as many holiday seasons, Loki still finds it amusing how worked up you get over decorating a tree's corpse, hanging parasitic plants in doorways and wrapping the house in more lights then an intergalactic casino.

That first Christmas had thoroughly baffled Loki. Bringing evergreens into your home, covering them with lights and placing wrapped presents under it? Stories about wise men, elves making toys and old men being haunted by ghosts? Songs about mutant deer running over old women, enchanted creatures made of snow and, for some ungodly reason, a little girl wanting a Hippopotamus to live in her parent's garage?

This is what Midgardian's called a holiday?

But you'd shown him the fun and joy in this holiday called Christmas. Hot chocolate and cookies. Cuddling under blankets in front of the fireplace.....

"Ack! Daddy help!"

.... and spending time with family.

Loki turns to find his daughter teetering on one foot. Her little arms are full of light strings, some of them trailing along the floor and one wrapped around her foot. She hops in place, trying to shake the offending cord off her foot even as more of them slither out of her arms and pool on the floor. Chuckling, Loki comes to his daughter's aid, scooping her and her cargo into his arms. Carina laughs as Loki tickles her side.

"Hmm, seems I've found an angel for the treetop!" Loki chuckles, lifting Carina up as if to put her into the tree.

"No!" Carina squeals, "Daddy!"

"Oh! Carina, it's you!" Loki mock gasps, pulling her back towards him, "How silly of me."

You laugh at your husband as you shake out the tree skirt. Once Loki frees your daughter from the lights and sets her down, you hand the skirt to him. "Do you mind?" you ask, motioning towards the tree.

Loki raises one elegant eyebrow, "Interesting. No magic for Thanksgiving, but now....."

You huff and roll your eyes, "How many times do I have to apologize for snapping at you on Thanksgiving?"

Loki chuckles before dropping the tree shirt and pulling you into his arms. Leaning in, he breaths into your ear, "Perhaps one more time, my dear."

You glance over at Carina, who is down on the floor, actually growling at a string of twinkle lights that refuse to be untangled. With her preoccupied, you press closer to your husband and whisper huskily in his ear, "Forgive me, my love. I was stressed and took it out on you." You lightly bite his earlobe, giving it a gentle tug before letting go, "Please.... my king?"

Loki groans before swooping in, claiming your lips. You moan, reaching up to thread your fingers through his hair....

"Hey!"

The two of you pull apart reluctantly. Turning your heads, you find Carina frowning at the pair of you.

"You're supposed to kiss under the mistletoe! Over there." she huffs, pointing across the room. Hanging in the archway between the living room and dining room is a little sprig of greenery.

Loki chuckles, his arms still around you, "Forgive us, my dear. You are correct. How rude of us to ignore tradition."

"Loki!" you gasp as he lifts you up and walks across the room. Setting you back on your feet under the mistletoe, he wastes no time in claiming your lips again. You melt against him, moaning as he teases you with the tip of his tongue, seeking permission to enter. Just as your lips part, a pair of little hands push at your waist.

"Hey!" Carina grunts, trying to force herself between you and your husband, "That's enough!" Loki makes a sound of frustration as he steps back. Carina plants one hand on each of us, pushing us away from each other, "No more kissing! We gotta decorate the tree!"

Loki gives you a look full of smolder and promise, leaving no doubt that there was more kissing (and other things) in your near future. You can't help the color that flushes your face.

"Alright sweetness," you say, tearing your eyes away from Loki to smile at your daughter, "As soon as daddy handles the tree skirt, we'll get the lights up."

"Already taken care of." Loki smirks.

You look over to see the tree skirt in place and the lights twisting into the air. Carina claps as the strings untangle themselves. They twirl about before wrapping themselves around the tree. When the last twinkle light is in place, the plug snaps into the socket and the tree flashes to life. Carina cheers at her father's show of magic.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

By the time the last ornaments are hung (by hand) and the star placed atop the tree (by magic), Carina is starting to fade. She yawns and rubs at her eyes, insisting she's not ready for bed.

A few minutes later, she's sound asleep in your lap. Loki moves to pick Carina up, but you wave him off. As you stand up with her in your arms, Loki quietly protests, "My love, she's getting too heavy."

"I know." a bit a wistfulness in your voice, "Between her growing up so fast and the new baby on the way, I won't get the chance to hold her like this for much longer. I just want to enjoy it while I can."

Loki nods, smiling softly as he follows you to Carina's room. She wakes up just enough to get her into a pair of pajamas and then she's out like a light, snuggled up under her blanket. You flip the lights off and pull the door closed behind you. "Goodnight, sweetness." you whisper into the night.

Returning to the living room, Loki spins you around, pulls you close and grins down at you, "I believe there is one more... tradition... we need to take care of, my love."

You blush as Loki backs you across the room towards the Christmas tree. This tradition started that very first Christmas together. The first time you had put a tree up together, Loki had discovered that the soft Christmas lights mixed with the radiant glow of happiness on your face had made you irresistible. The tree had only been half done that first year when Loki couldn't hold back any longer.

As you walk, several throw blankets float from their spots around the room and pile on the floor just in front of the tree. You gasp when Loki scoops you up before lowering you onto the blankets, quickly covering your body with his own. "And I know how much tradition means to you." Loki growls deep in his chest, before leaning in to ravish your mouth. 

Whining, you pull back, "But Carina?"

Loki chuckles, nipping at your ear, "Is sound asleep. I warded her door just encase she wakes." He kisses and nips his way along your jaw, back to your lips, "Now, I believe it's time to unwrap my present."

In an instant, Loki magics away your clothes. You gasp at the sudden change in temperature, "Loki! You can't open your present before Christmas."

Leaning back, Loki's eyes travel down your body, leaving goosebumps wherever they look, "I though you'd realized by know, dear wife, that I do what I want." Leaning in, he growls low, "And what I want..... is you."

END

**Author's Note:**

> Okay.... that's the spiciest thing I've ever written. Let me know what you though of it.


End file.
